Safe Haven
by Far Too Close
Summary: School was one place that Alex Rider thought was a safe haven from everything to do with MI6. It was, until one day a dead assassin shows up at his class room door.
1. Making an Entrance

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Making an Entrance

School was supposed to be a safe place for the blond teenager. It was supposed to be the one place that MI6, and everything associated to that part of his life, couldn't get to him, until today. Even with heightened sense and instincts, Alex Rider could not foresee what was going to happen that day, and how it would end.

Alex knew he looked like crap after his latest suicide mission for MI6, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about the rumours that erupted around him as he walked along the school corridor, with Tom by his side.

It was 5th period for Alex, the lesson just after lunch, when everything went south. Art sounds like a fun lesson to most people, but for Alex and his class it was just a lesson where you sit on too small stools, in a dirty room, and listen to the teacher drone on about some artist no-one in this century has ever heard of. It was dull. Or it was. Alex, sat at the back by himself, trying to catch up on some of the coursework he had to complete, when the door to the classroom smashed into the wall. A tall, lean man ghosted into the room. He was lightly muscled, handsome, with blonde, lightly styled hair. He had a presence around him that captivated the attention of the hormonal teenage girls in the room. The teacher jumped and dropped the book he was reading from when the door was slammed open. He stood there mouth gaping at the figure standing in the door way. The teenage boys in the room sent envious glares at the man in the door, because of the stares he was getting from the girls. All of the guys, except for one. When the door slammed open Alex looked up and felt his jaw literally drop. Standing in the door of his art class room was a dead man. Standing there was Yassen Gregorovitch.

* * *

A/N Do you think I should continue with the story or not?


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 2 – Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Every eye followed Yassen as he moved into the class room, eyes scanning the room, as if looking for someone. Shocked brown eyes met calm ice blue eyes as Yassen and Alex looked at each other. The tension in the room seemed to rocket sky high as they looked at each other, assessing each other silently, causing everyone else in the room to squirm uncomfortably.

"Little Alex, long time no see" Yassen remarked to Alex in a soft calm tone.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How are you even here? I watched you get shot! In the chest! How could you survive? Why come now?" Alex babbled on in shock causing the assassin to slightly lift his eyebrow, the only sign of his amusement.

"Alex, we don't have time to answer those questions right now. We need to leave right now!" Yassen said his voice still calm but forceful.

"What do you mean leave? I'm not going with you, of all people! What on earth is going on that means that you have to come barging into my classroom – "Alex was growing more and more angry with every word, thinking about everything that had happened in the past year or so. His first mission, getting sniped, going into space and the events on Dragon Nine.

"Alex, it's Scorpia. They are coming for you and they won't stop. I left, that was what everything on the plane was about. I needed to die for everyone to leave me alone. I heard they were coming for you now but I couldn't stop them, so this was the only thing left that I could do. Also, by revealing myself I have alerted MI6 that something is happening and in –"Yassen glances at a sleek watch on his left arm, "3 minutes they will show up. Alex you should come with me."

Alex stood there pale faced. All the blood had rushed out of his face at the mention of Scorpia. Flashbacks started in his head, of training, of Nile, the Church, Dragon Nine, but especially of getting shot by a sniper. What could he do if they were on their way to get him now? Could he trust Yassen enough to go with him? Could he trust him at all? He was supposed to be friggin' dead! MI6 lied to him yet again when they said he couldn't be saved. Which would be the lesser of two evils – going with Yassen or staying and being left in the clutches of MI6?

Alex took a deep breath and looked around the room. He took in the looks of confusion and shock on the faces of his class mates. He felt kind of sorry for them. They just learned his biggest secret and as soon as MI6 got here they would not be able to tell anyone it.

"Alex we need to hurry up they will be here in 90 seconds. You have to come with me. You will get answers and I can help you get away from MI6. Alex come" Yassen's voice got slightly lower than before, showing his slight annoyance at Alex's indecision.

Alex looked into the hardened eyes of the assassin. He drew another deep breath. "Yassen I –"

Just as Alex spoke four men smashed through the door to the art classroom. Yassen's eyes flashed with irritation for a second at the irritation as Alex turned to look at the men who had entered the room. He groaned out loud as he saw who it was.

A/N Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts so far. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own. Sorry, I posted this later than I thought I would, but I was busy getting my exam results.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Surprise Surprise

Standing there in the doorway were four men dressed in light weight, black clothing. A silver, metallic scorpion gleamed on their chests as they glided into the room. They moved coherently and co-ordinated as they moved to surround Alex and Yassen. Everyone traded glares with each other, as the class sat uncomfortably in the middle of them. Alex met Yassen's gaze and a moment of understanding passed between them.

Moving as if rehearsed, they started attacking the newcomers. Alex and Yassen had jumped into action quickly and silently, so Alex was easily able to knock out the man directly in front of him. The other man, however, saw what happened and was more prepared. Slipping into a basic defensive position, Alex tensed, unwilling to make the first move. The other man sensing this took the offense and attacked Alex with a flying roundhouse kick, aimed at Alex's heart. If it had connected he would have been unconscious before he knew it. But one thing MI6 was good for was fast reflexes. He was gone before the man knew it and used the man's momentum against him, flipping him over in the air so he landed painfully on his stomach and Alex was easily able to knock him unconscious by pressing none too gently on a bundle of nerves in the man's neck.

Looking round Alex found that Yassen was silently watching him disable his two men. His men were also lying crumpled on the floor, looking much more worse-for-wear than Alex's men. It seemed as though Yassen had some fun. Thinking back to the start of the fight, Alex repressed a shiver at the thought of how well Alex and Yassen had worked together. However, in his mind he put it down as his father's fault. He did train Yassen after all. It HAD to be his fault!

"Alex we need to go now!" Yassen moved closer to Alex as he spoke. He looked into Alex's eyes and saw determination in them.

"I can't come Yassen. I can't. Not after everything that has happened. Go before they catch you." Alex made his decision, repulsed by the idea that Yassen and he were similar, if he spent too much time alone with the assassin who knows what he might become.

Yassen moved towards Alex, anger shown through his tense muscles, but just as he reached Alex once again a noise was heard in the hallway. Both looked at the doorway, where the sound of boots pounding on the floor entered. Yassen looked at Alex one more time before swiftly leaving the room. Coming round the corner in the corridor, four SAS men saw a figure moving down the other end of the corridor. They reacted by pulling their guns and started shooting at the retreating figure.

Alex, still inside the classroom, heard the commotion outside and realised who they were shooting at. He threw himself out of the classroom, into the corridor, shouting at the soldiers to stop shooting. But they didn't.

* * *

A/N Again, thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts. I'm sorry but I think I have a thing for cliff hangers. Hmmmmmm, did Alex get shot by the soldiers or not? And which soldiers are they? Hopefully I should be updating soon.


	4. Lucky Shot?

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lucky Shot?

_Alex, still inside the classroom, heard the commotion outside and realised who they were shooting at. He threw himself out of the classroom, into the corridor, shouting at the soldiers to stop shooting. But they didn't._

* * *

Bullets continued firing around Alex, but they never came anywhere close to him. As soon as F-Unit saw that figure at the other end they started shooting and moving down the corridor. This meant that they reached the class room door just as Alex threw himself out of it. Being in the SAS meant that the men had gained fast reactions and reflexes, so when Alex threw himself out two of the men, Tiger and Leopard, grabbed Alex and dragged him back into the class room, out of the way. The two other men, Bear, a man named for his giant, muscular frame, and Shark, a small but heavily muscled man with beady eyes, continued down the corridor trying to catch the unknown man.

After being dragged back into the class room, Alex struggled against the hold to the two men hand on his arms, but to little success. Never-the-less he kept on struggling and shouting at them to stop shooting. That is until the men, thoroughly annoyed at the trouble he was causing, forced him down to the floor and handcuffed him. They then threw him into a chair and went and checked on the condition of the four Scorpia assassins and the other class room occupants.

Once they were sure the men on the floor were still incapacitated, they tied the assassins' hands together using plastic strips. They then checked for any civilian injuries. Seeing them clear of any visible injuries, apart from sheer terror from the gun fight, they turned to glare at Alex.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?!" Screamed Shark, "Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Of course not, but next time you should try shooting at the right person!" Alex shouted indignantly.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell US who were are supposed to be shooting at?" Shark spat at Alex, venom shining in his dull brown eyes.

But Alex was unable to answer this question as Tiger and Leopard walked back into the room, visibly annoyed. However, they weren't alone. Accompanying them was none other than K-Unit, Ben Daniels, Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt. They all took in the scene, an SAS man towering over a small, handcuffed teenager. Shark, pissed off at the disruption, turned slowly, in barely controlled anger and his jaw dropped at the people standing in the door.

Mrs Jones, sucking a peppermint as usual said in her dull, toneless voice, "I suggest that you back away from that boy at once Shark."

K-Unit, shocked by Mrs Jones words, took a closer look at the boy in the chair. Gasping in shock and recognition they took a step closer to the boy. "Cub?"

* * *

A/N Thank you for the favourites and alerts. However, I haven't got very many reviews. What parts do you guys like? Which parts did you absolutely hate? Please review.


	5. Choices, Decisions, Blackmail

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 5: Choices, Decisions, Blackmail

_K-Unit, shocked by Mrs Jones words, took a closer look at the boy in the chair. Gasping in shock and recognition they took a step closer to the boy. "Cub?"_

* * *

F-Unit looked in shock between Alex, still handcuffed in the chair, and K-Unit. Everyone had heard of Cub back at Brecon Beacons, but F-Unit being a newly trained unit were not there at the same time as Cub.

Leopard was the first to voice their thoughts, "Cub, THE Cub? It can't be," he scoffed, "Cub was made up by the Sergeant to make us work harder in basic training."

Wolf, quick to anger especially when someone insults his team members, even if it's just Cub, became annoyed with the new soldier.

"If Cub was just a myth then how the FUCK could he be sitting right there in front of you!"

Alex's class mate, all but forgotten, sat in their seats, silently, taking everything in, trying to unravel the mystery Alex Rider posed to them. Although he always came back from his long absences with authentic looking doctor's notes, no one ever believed him. Now they find out that some gorgeous guy wants Alex to go with him, and they have a history together, Alex knows men from the SAS and has his own codename and that he is some kind of legend in some place to do with the SAS called "the Brecon Beacons." Oh, and some group called Scorpia was after Alex. So much information gained in such a short time would make anyone's head hurt. They were having trouble keeping up with the conversation.

"NO! NO WAY! I am not going back there no matter what. You can't force me to go." Alex had managed to stand up and was currently arguing with the peppermint scented Mrs Jones.

"Alex it's the only thing that we can do. You and your class have to go there, it's the only option. You have an assassin and Scorpia after you." Mrs Jones calmly replied.

"What do you mean 'you and your class'? There is no way they, or me, are going there, its hell! They won't be able to make it, and the Sergeant sure as hell won't be pleased or happy about it. WE ARE NOT GOING!" Alex concluded forcefully.

Blunt stepped forward and monotonously said "Alex, visa."

Alex looked enraged now, "You can't do that!"

Blunt looked into Alex's eyes at the challenge and replied, "I can and will if I have to. Will you go or will I be forced to show you what I have the power to do?"

* * *

A/N Thank you for the favourites, reviews and alerts. Please review. Do you think they should go or not? If not, where should they go?


	6. Mud, Glorious Mud

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mud, Glorious Mud

_Blunt looked into Alex's eyes at the challenge and replied, "I can and will if I have to. Will you go or will I be forced to show you what I have the power to do?"_

* * *

Alex looked straight into Blunt's eyes and replied,

"Try it, Blunt. Then you will have NOTHING over me." Alex stood ther looking smug.

Blunt had a flash of anger in eyes and turned to Mrs Jones, "You heard the man … boy, DO IT!"

Mrs Jones sighed and walked out the room to complete her new task. Whilst she did this Alex and Mr Blunt had a fierce staring contest, Blunt's eyes showing a trace of anger, Alex's eyes filled with pure hatred. Even the hardened soldiers were feeling wary of the pair. Little did anyone know that behind his back Alex had just finished unlocking the handcuffs on him. However, he did not let any of his success show on his face, lest he give his secret away. Mrs Jones walked back into the room, placing a sleek, grey phone into her grey blazer pocket.

"It's done," she said softly, looking into Alex's eyes, slight sadness in her eyes. Blunt looked as close to showing as emotion as possible when he said,

"Well, now that's sorted it's time for you to be leaving now. Don't want to make the Sergeant even angrier by turning up late now do you."

"You're a bastard, you know that right," Alex answered while letting his shoulders droop, as if he had given in to Blunts' demand. Blunt didn't reply instead he, and Mrs Jones, turned and started to walk away. He was followed by Alex, being led by Wolf, surprising gentle for the man. The rest of the soldiers ushered Alex's shocked and confused class out after them.

As they made their way across the school parking lot, towards a bus, Alex saw his chance to break away, and he took the opportunity. He ripped his arm out of Wolf's grasp and dropped the handcuffs onto the floor. He raced across the tarmac towards the school gates. He could hear the pounding of the soldiers' footsteps behind him as he got nearer and nearer to the school gates. He could see a person standing in the shadows at the end of the road, watching the events. Alex sped up to try and reach the school gates before the soldiers got to him. He was so close to the gates, but he could feel the soldiers just behind him, closing in on him, fast.

* * *

A/N Thank you for the favourites, reviews and alerts. Please review. Does Alex make it? Who is the shadowy figure watching him?


	7. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 6: Run, Run As Fast As You Can

_He could see a person standing in the shadows at the end of the road, watching the events. Alex sped up to try and reach the school gates before the soldiers got to him. He was so close to the gates, but he could feel the soldiers just behind him, closing in on him, fast._

* * *

Alex's class were stood there, jaws slack, watching Alex being chased by the soldiers. But just as Alex reached the gates, a figure came out of the shadows by the gates and tackled him to the ground. Alex was then sat on by ALL of the soldiers as he struggled to break free again. However they weren't taking any chances this time. His hands were tied behind his back again, this time with plastic ties, and he was led back to the bus, Wolf and Eagle escorting him, both with very tight grips on his arms. Alex had yet to see who his attacker was. He was led onto the bus, after Snake had entered and was sat in the middle of the back row, with Snake, Eagle and Wolf joining. Shark proceeded to tie his feet together, so he couldn't attempt to escape again.

The rest of the soldiers and Alex's class boarded the bus, followed by the Mystery Man. The man was careful to hide his identity from Alex as he boarded the vehicle. Once everyone was seated, the bus departed for the place known as "Hell on Earth", or Brecon Beacons.

The journey was long and arduous for the people on the bus. Alex's arms had gone numb somewhere after the first hour of travelling, his shoulders on fire not long after and pissed off after half an hour because the soldiers would not stop staring at him. They didn't trust him at all, especially now that he had a slightly murderous look in his eye.

After an uneventful, but seemingly unending, journey they finally arrived at the breeding ground of all the mud found in the world. The students silently and shyly departed off the bus, nervousness showing in their movements, but a slight glint of excitement and intrigue in their eyes. Alex however was dragged, swearing off the bus and deposited at the feet of the man who tackled him. The man bent down and using a pocket knife slit the bindings in Alex's hands and feet. Alex though could not see who it was, except that they were already wearing the trademark SAS boots. Picking himself off the ground he found himself looking into the face of someone he thought he would never be seeing again. Thinking of what the man had done to him, anger overtook Alex and he drew his arm back, his hand forming a fist.

* * *

A/N Thank you for the favourites, reviews and alerts. Please review. Who is this unknown man that Alex recognises? Review and tell me who you think it is


	8. KO

Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything related to it. This plot is entirely fictional and any similarity to real events is purely coincidental.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction. All reviews are welcome, especially ones with constructive criticisms. Any and all mistakes are my own. I'm sorry, this has come out so much later than I wanted it to.

* * *

Chapter 7: K/O

_Picking himself off the ground he found himself looking into the face of someone he thought he would never be seeing again. Thinking of what the man had done to him, anger overtook Alex and he drew his arm back, his hand forming a fist._

* * *

Before the man had any chance to react Alex slammed his fist into the man's face. Everyone in the area winced as they heard his jaw cracking and popping from the force. Alex pulled his arm back to hit him again but Ben quickly grabbed Alex's arms and dragged him away from the man. Standing there, with his jaw already swelling up and bruising, was Walker.

"What the hell was that for?" Walker tried to spit out at Alex.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what was that for?' You bastard. You are a fucking traitor and a piece of Scorpia scum!" Alex managed to spit his sentence out, with venom lacing every word.

"Am I really that good of an actor?" Walker wondered out loud, or attempted to, "No Alex I am, sorry was, a triple agent. Blunt suspected the CIA had a mole, so he sent me, then they made me look like a traitor and sent me to Scorpia, hence you saw me at Malagosto."

Alex looked at Walker and said "Newbie" and walked away, leaving Walker standing there speechless.

"Anyone wanna tell me where I'll be bunking while I'm here?" Alex asked the crowd of people standing there dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Uh, yeah, you will be staying back in your old cabin with K-Unit and I" Ben replied.

"Yippee, this going to be so much fun" Alex murmured under his breathe sarcastically. He started to walk in the direction of the cabin, followed a few seconds later by Ben, leaving K-Unit and F-Unit to deal with his class.

"Ben, what is Walker doing here?" Alex asked calmly.

Ben looked confused for a minute and replied, "You tell me why you called him a newbie and I'll tell you why he is here."

Alex looked at Ben annoyed but never-the-less answered, "'Cause he just revealed a load of classified information to a group of civilians and a group of soldiers who probably don't have high enough clearance for that information yet."

Ben looked at Alex shocked, before breaking out in laughter, "Good point," Ben sobered up, "Alex, Walker is here to help me train you, seeing as he now knows how Scoria's training and how well you did, and what your weaknesses were."

* * *

A/N Thank you for the favourites, reviews and alerts. Please review. How does Alex react to this news? Review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
